Justice est faite
by Owlmemaybe
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Hagrid a été renvoyé de Poudlard à cause de Tom. Le début d'une loyauté sans faille envers Dumbledore.


**Justice est faite**

** NdA : **Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème «parapluie» en 1 heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

** Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartien Rowling.

Etre un demi-géant n'était pas toujours de tout repos. Particulièrement lorsqu'on est un jeune garçon de quinze ans qui vit dans une école de sorciers.

Bref, Hagrid avait bien peu d'amis. Et guère plus d'alliés. Sans le soutien du professeur Dumbledore, il n'aurait probablement jamais pu venir à Poudlard. Le directeur Dippet n'avait pas été vraiment enchanté (sans jeu de mots) à l'idée d'accueillir un 'dangereux hybride'. Hagrid s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir de meilleures notes en Métamorphose, cela lui donnait l'impression de décevoir le seul professeur qui le soutenait quelque soient les circonstances.

Mais cette fois-ci, même Dumbledore et sa grande influence ne pourrait pas l'aider. Une fille, Miss Myrtle, a été retrouvée morte il y a deux jours, tuée par le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets. Et Tom Riddle, le préfet préféré de Dippet, avait trouvé Aragog, et s'en servait pour lui faire porter le chapeau.

Pourtant, Hagrid savait qu'Aragog n'avait rien fait. En fait, il avait même peur de ce fameux monstre. Mais après la mort de la fille, le directeur de Poudlard et le Ministre de la magie avaient besoin d'un bouc émissaire à défaut d'un coupable. Et quoi de mieux qu'un demi-géant ? Plus encore si le demi-géant en question a perdu son père l'été précédent et n'a aucun amis prêt à le défendre...

Enfermé dans une petite pièce voisine du bureau du directeur, Hagrid n'essayait même pas d'écouter la discussion houleuse (du fait de la présence de Dumbledore et de l'absence de preuves concrètes) qui se déroulait de l'autre côté de la porte. Il avait déjà perdu espoir. Il attendait juste le jugement, en espérant que le manque de preuves lui éviterait au moins Azkaban.

Les éclats de voix se calmèrent. Les adultes avaient dû parvenir à un accord. Hagrid se leva. Résigné ou pas, il était un Gryffondor, et il se tiendrait droit et fier pendant l'annonce du verdict. Quelqu'il soit.

La porte s'ouvrit. Le directeur et le Professeur Dumbledore entrèrent. Apparemment, le Ministre était déjà reparti.

« Mr Hagrid » déclara Dippet « au vu de l'absence de réelles preuves permettant d'établir un lien entre votre... compagnon... et le monstre de la Chambre de Serpentard, nous avons décidé qu'il était inutile de mener l'affaire devant les tribunaux. »

Hagrid étouffa un soupir de soulagement. Tout sauf Azkaban.

« Cependant, votre monstre sera abattu si on le retrouve sur le domaine de Poudlard. Et votre baguette va vous être confisquée et sera brisée avnt ue vous ne sortiez de ce bureau. »

Hagrid hocha la tête en silence. Cette sanction n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Et pour un demi-géant, c'était pratiquement une condamnation à mort. Aucun sorcier n'emploierai un demi-géant ne pouvant pas pratiquer la magie, et il aurait au moins autant de difficultés à trouver du travail dans le monde moldu.

Dumbledore s'avança, avec un léger sourire.

« Comme nous avons conscience que tu n'as plus de famille, et au vu de tes excellents résultats en Soins aux Créatures magiques, nous te proposons de devenir l'assistant de l'actuel professeur, qui est aussi notre maître des clés. Si tu t'en montre digne, tu pourras lui succéder à ce dernier poste. Bien sûr, tu n'es plus un élève de Poudlard, et tu ne pourras pas lui succéder comme professeur. Mais si tu acceptes cette offre, cela te laissera au moins le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire une fois majeur. » expliqua le professeur de Métamorphose.

Hagrid se força à retenir ses larmes. Encore une fois, Dumbledore avait réussi l'impossible. Malgré les circonstances, il lui avait trouvé une échappatoire. Même s'il avait eu l'occasion de finir sa scolarité, il n'aurait probablement pas pu trouver un meilleur emploi.

« J'accepte votre offre. Merci, Professeur. »

« Bien, bien. Tu logeras dans une chambre vide de l'ailes des professeurs pour l'instant, et tu seras surveillé de près. Maintenant, donne-moi ta baguette. » grogna Dippet en tendant la main.

Hagrid offrit sa baguette au directeur sans un mot. Celui-ci la saisit et la brisa aussitôt. Puis, il retourna dans son bureau et lança les fragments dans la cheminée.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore va vous conduire à votre nouvelle chambre, Mr Hagrid. Vous vous présenterez au professeur de Créatures magiques dès sept heures demain matin. »

Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule et le guida hors de la pièce.

o0oOo0o

« Je suis désolé, Rubeus, je n'ai pas pu t'éviter l'exclusion. »

« Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup, professeur. Je ne remercierai jamais assez. »

Dumbledore s'arrêta devant une porte, qu'il lui indiqua comme étant sa nouvelle chambre. Hagrid la poussa et entra. Ses affaires était déjà là. Ses vêtements, ses livres, les quelques souvenirs de son père. Même cet horrible parapluie rose que sa mère avait tenu a lui offrir il a bien des années. Apparemment, les géants ne comprenaient pas très bien le type de cadeaux qui ferait plaisir à un enfant de quatre ans. Si ce parapluie n'avait pas été son seul lien avec sa mère, Hagrid l'aurait jeté depuis longtemps.

« Oh, j'allais oublier un dernier détail. » Dit soudain Dumbledore alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

Il lança quelque chose. Hagrid le rattrapa au vol. En ouvrant les mains, il découvrit deux morceaux de bois. Sa baguette !

Il leva les yeux vers Dumbledore, ébahi.

« Il semblerait que le professeur Dippet ne vise plus aussi bien qu'avant. Il est probablement convaincu de les avoir bien lancés dans sa cheminée. Le pauvre homme refuse d'admettre son vieil âge. Le déni est une chose terrible. » ajouta Dumbledore d'un air faussement désolé. « Vous devriez cacher ses morceaux soigneusement. Il ne faudrait pas que leur vue ne fasse faire un choc à notre bien-aimé directeur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce en refermant la porte.

Hagrid resta immobile quelque secondes, absorbant les paroles du professeur. Puis il joignit les morceaux et tenta un sort. Le livre posé sur son lit s'éleva dans les airs de quelques centimètres.

Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à les cacher. Mais où ? Son regard erra le long des différents objets éparpillés tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Il s'arrêta sur le parapluie. Non, il détestait le rose.

Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?


End file.
